1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to sound damping devices to improve the resonance of the shells of drums and more particularly pertains to strips of resilient material in contact with the interior of a drum shell and a drum head to improve the sound characteristics of the drum.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of sound damping devices to improve the resonance of the shells of drums is known in the prior art. More specifically, sound damping devices heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of improving the resonance of the shells of drums are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
The prior art discloses various types of drums systems, including damping devices. By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,088,376 to Smith and 5,107,741 to Bealls disclose mufflers for bass drums.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,805,514 to Billings discloses a drum muffling, sound enhancing device for drums.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,159,139 to Beals discloses a drum head with overtone suppression capabilities.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,589,323 to Belly discloses a drum muffler for use in association with a shell having two drum heads.
In this respect, the sound damping devices to improve the resonance of the shells of drums according to the present invention substantially depart from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provide an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing a sound damping devices to improve the resonance of the shells of drums.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved sound damping devices to improve the resonance of the shells of drums which can be used for improving sound. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.